


I Cannoli Be Happy When I'm With You

by nctzen127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzen127/pseuds/nctzen127
Summary: The sweet smell of chocolatey goodness permeates the air. To any other person, this would have been a great thing.But to Johnny, this meant there was a stressful boyfriend on the other side of the apartment door.~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING: These characters are based off of, but are not the celebrities in which they are portrayed. I am not condoning shipping of real life people, but only characters based off of them.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 125





	I Cannoli Be Happy When I'm With You

Johnny got out of the car and started walking back to the apartment complex, his friends looming behind. Usually after basketball practice, they all go back to Johnny's place to relax.

Today was no different. They walk up to the third floor, soon reaching apartment 27C. Suddenly, Johnny stopped. The sweet smell of chocolatey goodness permeates the air. To any other person, this would have been a great thing.

But to Johnny, this meant there was a stressful boyfriend on the other side of the apartment door. You see, Ten doesn't get angry when he's stressed, like what most people do. No, Ten bakes. He bakes his heart out. Cakes, cupcakes, cannolis, scones. You name it, Ten makes it.

"Something smells good," Mark says, smelling the air, trying to figure where the sweet scent came from. They continue walking towards the apartment, stopping once again at the door. Johnny gets the key out of his pocket, sticking it in the door.

"That would be Ten," Johnny murmurs, turning the key and opening the door. The scent hits their face like a ton of bricks. Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark all step into the apartment, put their stuff down by the door, take off their shoes, and walk into the kitchen.

_This was bad_, Johnny thought. Dozens upon dozens of baked goods laid upon their kitchen table. Usually Ten would only make a couple dozen cookies or brownies, not enough to feed the whole complex. There were cookies, brownies, cinnamon rolls, cannolis, and cakes. 

"What's the occasion?" Jaehyun asks Ten, unaware of the situation at hand.

"There is none," Ten replies while whisking what looked to be brownie batter, seemingly fine. "You all can take what you want." 

Their eyes lit up. Because it was after practice, the boys were _hungry_. The two visitors looked to Johnny for approval, to which he nodded. They dug into all of the desserts quickly heading to the living room to dig in.

Johnny looks at Ten warily. If it was up to him, he would ask him immediately what was wrong. _But_, he knew better. Ten was always one to deal with problems after everybody was gone.

So, Johnny made it his mission to get the others out of there as fast as he could. He grabbed a cookie from the table and headed to the living room. In there sat the two basketball players, who were gobbling down on Ten's delicious food.

_Good thing Ten was a good baker_, Johnny thought. At least his stress resulted in something tasty. But that was beside the point.

Johnny casually sat down on the couch, taking a bite of his cookie.

"What time's the game on?" Asks Mark with a mouthful of strawberries and cream cake. 

"Six, but you can't watch it here. Ten's trying something new where we turn the TV off at six. So now we have time to like actually talk... and stuff." Johnny states. He admits, he's not the best liar.

But it seemed to work. "And stuff," Jaehyun mutters, soon forming a face of disgust. "Maybe we should watch it my house instead."

"Yeah," Mark agrees. "I don't want to get involved with _that_ stuff,"

"Whenever you guys are done eating, I can drive you to Jaehyun's house," Johnny tries, looking to see their reaction. 

They both nod in approval and continue to eat. They soon finish and get up to go back to the kitchen.

"I'll go get you guys containers," Johnny goes to the cupboards and grabs all the tupperware he can manage.

"For what?" Mark and Jaehyun both ask while throwing away their plates.

"There's no way Ten and I can eat all of this food by ourselves." He hands them containers and gestures to the food. On the way back to the boys, he ruffles Ten's hair. All he wants to do his comfort his boyfriend.

They pack desserts in the containers, taking whatever they can manage. Being nearly broke college students, this was like winning the lottery.

"Mark, why don't you grab the whole tiramisu cake, I know Haechan loves that kind." Ten calls to Mark, who nods and thanks him. 

With all of the food, the two guys go into the living room to further pack the rest of their stuff.

"I'll be back soon," Johnny says to Ten, who still hasn't stopped baking. "Do I need to pick up any more supplies?"

"We need more milk and eggs. I've used up all of ours." Ten responds apologetically.

Johnny's face softens, nodding. He walks into the living room where his two friends were waiting for him. They all walk out of the apartment and the complex and ti the car.

Johnny drops the two off at Jaehyun's apartment building and head to the nearby convenient store. He quickly grabs the eggs and milk and then grabs a pizza for dinner.

He drives back to the complex and head for the apartment. He puts away the groceries and looks at Ten. Ten was still baking. He was in the process of cutting out heart-shaped cookies.

Johnny goes behind Ten, snakes his arms around his waist, and places his chin on Ten's head.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Johnny asks, glad to finally be able to bring it up. Ten sighs and puts down the cookie cutter. He turns around so he's now facing Johnny's chest and embrace him. They both stay in this position for awhile until Ten pulls away. 

"My chem professor told me I have to attend the Saturday study sessions until I can get my grade up." Ten looks up at Johnny, looking for his reaction.

"Well that's okay," Johnny says, confused over the matter.

"It's not," Ten says calmly. "It means I can't attend your championship game, my sister's dance recital, or Jungwoo's art gallery opening. I also can't celebrate our anniversary on it's date. And I may or may not have overheard you book a table at the restaurant that I really _really_ love and that means w-"

"It'll be okay," Johnny interjects. If he hadn't, Ten would have ranted for hours. "I'm sure your teacher will let you reschedule."

"Trust me, I tried. He's _so_ stubborn and believes my life should revolve around his class, he told me so." Johnny reaches down and strokes Ten's hair, trying to comfort the boy.

"You have Mr. Lee, right?" Johnny asks. Ten nods. "I'll talk to him, then. He loved me when I had him."

Ten looked at him warily, but shrugged in response. Johnny took this as a yes and walked into the living room. He called Mr. Lee and talked to him.

Ten stayed in the kitchen and placed the last cookies in the oven. He cleaned up the rest of the baking tools while the cookies baked.

Johnny walks back into the kitchen, appearing emotionless.

"Well?" Ten anxiously asks.

"He's willing to change the sessions to Sundays on _one_ condition," Ten's eyes widen, waiting for the condition. "He wants a dozen of your best cannolis at the next session."

Ten smiles, jumping for joy. Johnny smiles as well, happy to see his boyfriend happy. Ten hugs Johnny tightly, laughing in joy. Johnny kisses Ten's forehead.

They both go to sit in the living room, grabbing the store-bought pizza in the process.

They cuddle on the couch and eat the pizza while watching old reruns of their favorite shows.

They finish the pizza and continue to watch shows, content with their current position. 

Ten laughs to himself, getting the attention of Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asks while smiling. 

"I have a question for you,"

"Yeah?"

.

.

.

**"Dessert?"**


End file.
